


A Step By Step Guide To Geeking A Geek

by TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard
Summary: What they don't show you in wildlife documentaries...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	A Step By Step Guide To Geeking A Geek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norudeghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/gifts), [seungchxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/gifts).



> A clarification about the 'dubious consent' tag: Although they are both willing participants, Hyunjin does not verbally ask for permission in the beginning.

**Step 1: Go To A Geek’s Natural Habitat**

When you’re horny and your usual dick appointment is out of town and your backup dick appointment is with a dick appointment of their own, you have to make due, Hyunjin thought bitterly.

But Hyunjin couldn’t just put on his most bitching outfit, go to the club and find somebody to fuck around with. He couldn’t just hop on a hookup app and message just  _ any _ ole dude. He had a really specific desire. He was only into a really specific type and the type he was into didn’t do clubs and definitely didn’t do hookup apps, the introverted little things. 

There was really only one place to go to find what he was looking for:

Out in the wild.

There were quite a few places he could go, which made the search a little difficult. Any regular national chain bookstore wouldn’t cut it. They’d have what he was looking for, in theory, but the environment was still too noisy for the slippery little things he was after.

There was the bargain bookstore at the end of the strip mall next to the taekwondo dojo and the Chinese takeout place, but he’d looked at pictures online and the place didn’t give off the right  _ vibes _ .

There was a comic book shop across town. The one near the cheap pizza place. But comic books and manga attracted two entirely different crowds. Neckbeards were a completely different species from weeaboos.

Another option was the city library. But it wasn’t niche enough. It was too general. Too gentrified. Too safe.

Did it even have a manga section? 

Hyunjin marked that off of his list as well.

He needed a really specific environment in order to find the prospects he was after. He needed to go where the _ real _ geeks went. And, based on the results of his internet search, he had to drive all the way across town for it.

The Japanese import store.

Well… 

“Store” wasn’t even a proper term for it, now that he was standing here looking right at it. The place was more like a cave. A backstreet hovel. 

Rather plain on the outside, with its unassuming brick walls and the one big, colorful poster over the window, Hyunjin had walked past it twice before taking a second look at the address. 

With an excited grin plastered on his face beneath the cotton of his mask, he pulled open the door and stepped into a greasy-smelling hole-in-the-wall shop next to a seedy-looking Thai place that gave ‘massages.’

It was the middle of the day, and although the store was brightly lit, the place still felt dark and cavernous somehow. 

Why was anime shit always so weird? Giant tits everywhere. T-shirts of anime girls making weird, open-mouthed faces on them. There were several rows of framed fanart on the walls. Most of the art was trash. But some of it was good. All of it, though, was oddly erotic. Anime girls in compromising positions with other anime girls. The occasional orange-clad ninja. Some guy in a dumb hat with stupidly long arms. 

Tentacle shit. Hmmm. Was there tentacle shit here, Hyunjin wondered. Because his usual dick appointment, Jisung, liked tentacle shit. It was all he watched. He was  _ into _ it. Like, truly. Actually. Fucking dreamed about getting fucked by a tentacle monster. Fucking jerked off while reading shit online about tentacles laying eggs in people.

Jisung wanted it to happen to him so bad.

Something something  _ wanna give up all of my control _ something something.

Hyunjin waved the thought away and walked farther into the store.

Almost everything was in Japanese but there were several shelves of things that had been translated into Korean.

There were those little capsule vending machine things. Several huge crates full of poster tubes. A massive display case full of extremely detailed figurines.

There was even a whole curtained-off section in the back for more…  _ specific _ merchandise, he guessed, based on the “No Minors” sign that hung next to the archway. Hyunjin was positive he didn’t need to go all the way back  _ there  _ to get what he wanted, but he’d go if he had to. It really depended on how slim the pickings were.

And maybe it was because it was the middle of the day but the pickings were  _ slim _ .

No. No. No.

The pickings were non-existent.

The store was empty.

There didn’t seem to be anyone behind the cash wrap but there was a radio on blasting that oontz-oontz music with the weird singing that Hyunjin knew from Jisung was called vocaloid. 

Or Voltron.

Or something. 

The shop’s many aisles were composed of towering, stacked-full bookshelves lined up claustrophobically tight, but even as Hyunjin peered down most of them, they were all empty. 

Some of them were clogged with stacks of books piled up on the floor, entire shelves empty as if an employee had been in the middle of reorganizing but had stopped when the job wasn’t even half-finished. Hyunjin recognized some of the titles just from repeated exposure: Attack On Titan. Soul Eater. Bleach. Tokyo Ghoul. All the shit Jisung went on and on about even if Hyunjin had his dick in his mouth.

Hyunjin frowned.

He was a tad pissed off that he’d driven nearly an hour just for this place to be a bust.

This was the perfect spot! Practically the geek’s feeding ground. Their watering hole.

But he had yet to see a geek.

  
  
  


**Step 2: Correctly Identify Geek**

Hyunjin was just about to give up. 

He was about to walk past the last aisle and he hadn’t seen a soul. Hadn’t heard a single voice.

Was the place closed for lunch or something and somebody had forgotten to lock the door? Forgotten to put up the sign? That was a strong possibility with a cramped, out of the way spot like this. Small enough to manage with only like… three or four employees max, he thought. For passion, not profit.

Then he circled into the last aisle and spotted someone.

The perfect specimen.

He was tall--about as tall as Hyunjin--and skinny. Skinnier than Jisung. Almost to the point of being bony. His hair was brownish. Longish. Mostly unkempt. He wore a pair of shapeless denim jeans and a faded t-shirt with a screenprint of Goku or Cloud or Ichi-somebody on the back. One of those bitches! 

Hyunjin couldn’t see much of the guy’s face since his mask hid the majority of what his hair did not, but the guy’s eyes were magnified beneath a pair of large, thick glasses and he held a copy of That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime in his slender fingers.

In other words, he was perfect. 

A geek in his natural habitat.

And Hyunjin wanted to geek him.

Like, this guy was golden. A tad different from acne-scarred, battery acid cum Jisung who didn’t understand how Hyunjin could get off on running his tongue along the rubber bands of his braces when they were making out. Just like Hyunjin couldn’t understand how Jisung could get off when he got Hyunjin to rub ice all over him.

But different was okay sometimes.

Was this geek a  _ good _ kind of different?

Hyunjin had to get closer to find that part out. 

He walked down the aisle casually, running his fingers along the spines of the colorful books and reading the titles off as if he knew what a Kakegurui was or who was a Bottom-Tier what-what or what a Log Horizon meant or what an Irregular at Something-Something School had to do with anything. 

He knew Kingdom Hearts, though!

Holy shit. Mickey Mouse! Sora!

Surprising himself with his enthusiasm, Hyunjin rushed forward to grab one of the books off of the shelf. 

At that exact moment, the geek he was trying to geek bent forward at the waist to put the book he was reading back on the shelf.

The guy’s small little ass met Hyunjin’s crotch like a car crash. 

The contact startled a gasp out of Hyunjin. Made him bite his lip beneath his mask to keep another, deeper noise from spilling out. He hadn’t realized he was half-hard already but now that he had something solid pressed against his crotch, he was aware of just how long it had been since someone else had touched his dick. 

Ugh.

Fuck!

Now he had to stand there and bask in the knowledge that such physical contact was making him  _ harder _ . And the geek was taking his sweet time standing back up to his full height as if he didn’t mind.

In fact… Did he just grind his ass back into Hyunjin’s crotch? Nothing stupidly aggressive. Just a tiny little hip swivel that could have been either some innocent little twitch or a devious invitation. 

That tiny little bit of friction made Hyunjin temporarily forget what he was even doing. Made him forget what he had even stepped forward to reach for.

His brain rebooted. 

Hyunjin breathed out, “Excuse… me…” His hand flailed uselessly through the air, nowhere near the Kingdom Hearts book, before clutching hard at the edge of the shelf to hold himself up. He had to give himself a minute and run over the details of what was happening right now all over again. Just to be sure. 

Okay. He had come here to find a geek to hook up with. One such geek was standing right in front of him, back to Hyunjin’s chest, ass to Hyunjin’s crotch.

Ahh. There. Now he was caught up.

Hyunjin lost control. Goddammit. He couldn’t help it! It was like the command his brain had sent to his body before the reboot was only just now being carried out. Unbidden, he bucked his hips forward, seeking friction. The curve of his dick pressed flat against the stranger’s pert little ass. And since that little taste wasn’t nearly enough, he bucked his hips again. More of an upward movement this time, so that he could better feel the pressure of the geek’s body against his own.

The geek didn’t move. 

He stood steady, feet planted shoulder-width apart. Legs locked in place. 

The only real acknowledgement he gave was a twist of his head to get a sideways glance at Hyunjin’s masked face. 

That was it. 

The geek turned back towards the shelf, undaunted. He reached for another book on the shelf, pressing his ass back  _ just a little bit _ against the bulge in Hyunjin’s baggy sweats. He found a book and started thumbing through it as if there was nothing else to it.

As if that was _ it _ .

Hyunjin wondered if he’d gotten the signals wrong. 

He looked up and down the aisle, reassessing the environment. He was practically behind enemy lines in here and even though he and Jisung had been fucking around since winter, Hyunjin still couldn’t be sure that he had all the geek culture stuff right. That he had all the language and communication stuff down.

Was there room for error here?

These aisles  _ were _ tight, he reminded himself. Close enough that he could touch both sides without fully stretching out his arms. 

So maybe it was rather common for bodies to bottleneck in the aisles. For people to end up side to side and chest to chest in here. For arms to press together. For hips to collide. 

But Hyunjin knew he was giving this situation too much credit. The aisles were narrow, yes, but he still had enough room to step backwards and remove the meat of his dick from the crevice between this stranger’s ass cheeks. 

…He didn’t, though.

In fact, he was only emboldened by the fact that the stranger hadn’t pulled away yet.

Hyunjin let go of the shelf, stood up a little straighter and then snaked an arm around the geek’s tiny waist. They were already body to body but he pulled the guy back against him firmly, purposefully, so that there was no denying the contact.

“You aren’t following the proper social distancing guidelines,” the guy said, his tone flat. 

Hyunjin bucked his hips forward again. Now that he’d shifted the geek’s hips a bit, he could grind his dick more firmly into his ass crack. God, it would feel even better if the guy were wearing sweatpants as well. If the sensation wasn’t so muddied by the thickness of his denim pants. The unnecessary layer offended Hyunjin. Frustrated him. And he pressed his masked face to the back of the guy’s neck and groaned between gritted teeth.

Despite his words, the guy didn’t seem to mind Hyunjin’s proximity. He just flipped to the next page of his manga like Hyunjin wasn’t  _ gasping _ in his ear.

Hyunjin loved that, though.

Why were geeks so good at multitasking? It’s like they could never have enough input to stimulate their brains! Jisung  _ loved _ to wedge his bony limbs into his squeaky gaming chair and sit on Hyunjin’s lubed-up dick while he queued up for an Apex Legends match! He’d yell into his headset at his teammates, calling them out for kill stealing, only to forget he had a dick up his ass and turn into a gasping, shuddering mess when he moved too wildly in Hyunjin’s lap.

Hyunjin wondered if this geek would be the same way. 

If Hyunjin could fuck him without making the guy miss a single dialogue bubble in his manga.

One way to find out.

He dragged his hand down the front of the geek’s stomach. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of the man’s ill-fitting jeans and then, even more boldly, he pushed his hand into the warmth of the geek’s underwear.

The stranger was slow to respond, as if hadn’t caught on to what was happening. As if he was so caught up in his shonen story that he didn’t realize there was a hand around his dick. Then he squirmed in Hyunjin’s arms, briefly, before hissing out, “Your hand’s so fucking cold, Hyunjin.”

And Hyunjin was so caught up in kneading the guy’s flaccid dick between his fingers to get it hard that several seconds passed before he caught on to the fact that the guy had called him by his name.

They knew each other.

Hyunjin froze. 

He leaned around the guy’s shoulder, put his weight against the guy’s back, pressing him more firmly into the bookshelf in the process.

The geek turned to look at him. “You aren’t going to be late for class, are you?”

Hyunjin knew that voice!

He tilted forward to get a better look at the guy’s face. He could really only see the geek’s eyes beneath his big glasses. He could only see the bridge of the geek’s nose before it disappeared beneath his hot pink mask. Hyunjin looked him up and down. Took in the curious upward slope of the geek’s eyebrows as he awaited a response. 

Then Hyunjin’s brain supplied him with the rest of the guy’s face. His narrow nostrils. His big lips with their prominent cupid’s bow and his sharp chin and wide ears. 

“Shut up, Seungmin,” Hyunjin hissed. Goddammit. What were the chances that he’d run into a classmate way out here? On the opposite side of town from the university? Shit. He’d copied notes off of this guy just yesterday! 

“How did you know I worked here,” Seungmin asked.

“I didn’t.” But Hyunjin realized that once you had your hand down the front of someone’s underwear, you may as well keep going.

Besides, he was still massively horny and he could never pass up a chance to geek a geek.

  
  
  


**Step 3: Geek Geek**

Hyunjin gripped Seungmin’s dick tighter in his fist and began pumping it at a rather aggressive rhythm.

Slow was for Jisung. Fast was for now. 

They didn’t have time to waste, was Hyunjin’s excuse. 

Some other customer could come wandering down this aisle any minute now. 

Seungmin flipped to the next page in his manga but he at least spared a hand to tug at the waistband of his pants a little and give Hyunjin’s fist a bit more room to move.

Hyunjin sighed like  _ he _ was the one with a hand gripped tight around his dick. He licked his lips hungrily as he felt Seungmin harden under his palm, not even caring that he could only taste the cotton of his mask on his tongue. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you,” Hyunjin realized. “What is it with skinny guys having such big dicks?”

“You’re skinny too,” Seungmin reminded him.

And Hyunjin reminded  _ him _ by grinding his crotch against Seungmin’s ass, applying just enough pressure to gain a smidge of relief from the frustration that sat iron-heavy in his gut.

The material of Seungmin’s boxers felt like they were rubbing Hyunjin’s knuckles raw but he ignored the discomfort in order to keep up his pace. Fingers squeezed tight around Seungmin’s shaft, thumb pressed hard into the skin beneath the head. He fisted Seungmin’s dick. Faster, tighter, until he  _ finally _ managed to wrench a low, breathy grunt out of Seungmin’s throat. 

Seungmin didn’t drop his book but he most certainly lost his page. He scrambled to flip back through them and find his place again but stopped mid-motion to mewl half a syllable of Hyunjin’s name.

Fuck.

That was why Hyunjin liked geeks. They were quiet and shy and squeaky-voiced in the lecture hall, afraid of any attention from their classmates or the professor, but run a finger between their balls and they get so  _ loud _ .

Hyunjin wanted to fuck him for real but he didn’t have time for that. Not today. He had an hour-and-something drive back to campus and still had other errands to run before his night class.

He had to make this quick. Dirty. He’d have to make do without taking his pants off.

With his own pleasure in mind, he fucked his hips forward, rocking his clothed dick against the swell of Seungmin’s ass. With a little bit of work, he was able to get a rhythm going. Push forward with his hips, pull down on Seungmin’s dick. Pull back with his hips, pull up on Seungmin’s dick. Again and again. Harder. Until the friction burned.

Seungmin sucked in a breath. He started to say something but the movement of Hyunjin’s hand made him let loose a high-pitched whine. Made him drop the book in his hands, startling them both as the paperback hit the tiled floor with a wicked  _ thwack _ . “Oh yeah,” Seungmin mumbled. “You won’t be late for class today. It doesn’t meet on Thursdays.”

And Hyunjin kept going. Kept jerking him off. Kept rocking against Seungmin’s ass. Rubbing and rubbing.

“I happened to see your grades on Monday’s pop quiz. I didn’t mean to but you left the paper face up during break. I can see where you’re having problems. I can tutor you.”

Hyunjin didn’t mind when they rambled. He liked it when they rambled.

Who cared about getting their full attention? It was so much more fun to hear them interrupt their own rant about some Kamen Rider plot hole by gasping out Hyunjin’s name.

“I know I’m not one of the school’s assigned tutors but I can at least help you with that, don’t you think,” Seungmin kept on. “You don’t have to pay me money. Just buy me food sometimes. Not, like, dinner or anything. But we can have tteokbokki or something.”

Okay. Maybe Hyunjin did mind a little when they rambled.

So he readjusted his grip on Seungmin’s dick. He stepped forward for leverage, so that he could press his hand deeper into the sticky heat of Seungmin’s underwear. He gripped the guy by the base and squeezed hard. Hard enough to feel the guy’s pulse beneath his fingers.

Hard enough to make Seungmin go “Oh” as he went limp in Hyunjin’s arms.

Hyunjin wasn’t through with him yet. He dragged his fist up the length of Seungmin’s dick and swiped a finger over the head.

Seungmin’s shoulders shook like he’d been electrically shocked and he slumped forward against the bookcase in front of him, fingers madly clutching at the edge of the shelf.

_ That _ shut him up.

Hyunjin couldn’t ignore his own pleasure, though. He pressed his thigh between Seungmin’s legs and used the new angle to rock upwards. Before, he’d mainly been massaging the length of his dick, flattening it against the soft muscle of Seungmin’s ass. Now, he could more roughly fuck into the gap between Seungmin’s thighs and feel the geek’s weight and heat and mass against the tip of his dick. 

Fuck! 

He was so thankful that he wore loose sweatpants and could better feel the friction as he rutted against Seungmin’s taut ass. It was a slow grind, the first few times. He wasn’t coordinated enough to match the swivel of his hips with the pump of his hand. 

Gasping, he pressed his forehead to the sweat-slick nape of Seungmin’s neck and ground his hips forward, reveling in the heat they created when they moved against each other. Like a match striking. Like kindling catching fire.

Seungmin tried his best to jerk his own hips but his movements were erratic and rhythmless, caught between trying to push back against the bulge of Hyunjin’s dick or rock forward into the tight circle of Hyunjin’s dry fist. 

His jerky movements were cute, though, Hyunjin thought, and his dick was long and skinny like the rest of him. A perfect fit in his hand.

Hyunjin still couldn’t be sure if they were in the shop alone or not so he swallowed down every moan that he could. Biting his tongue to cut off the sound even though Seungmin had him feeling so good. 

Whenever Seungmin let out a whiny, bitchy moan of his own, or when he seemed to forget where he was and grunt-grunt-grunt from the force of Hyunjin’s hips against his, Hyunjin loosened his fist and slowed the twist of his wrist until Seungmin went quiet again. Then, when he was certain the music was loud enough to cover up their noises, he gripped Seungmin’s dick tight and jerked him fast, even as the cotton of Seungmin’s underwear burned the skin across his knuckles.

Fuck. 

Now that Hyunjin thought about it, doing this shit right here was kind of wild. Kind of illicit and terrible. Hyunjin should have invited Seungmin over. Or rented a hotel room for a few hours. Or at least got Seungmin into the backseat of his car.  _ Anything _ , really, to give them more time and space to do this. 

But there was something hot about doing it like this. 

There was something wonderful and fun about a desperate race.

No finesse needed. No wasted minutes of building up to this. 

They were animals out in the wild, caught in heat. This was their instinct. Their nature. Rushing. Moving fast. Pinching pleasure out of each other as if the choice was to either cum or die. They weren’t even  _ facing _ each other! 

All that mattered was that it felt good to go fast. It felt good to have just started but to already be toeing at the edge.

There was just something hot about not even taking their clothes off.

Fuckfuckfuck!

Hyunjin  _ had _ to switch hands. His wrist was locking up and his knuckles ached from the scratch of Seungmin’s underwear. He snaked his left hand beneath Seungmin’s baggy shirt and then slipped it down past the stretched-out waist of the geek’s jeans. When he had Seungmin’s dick in his left hand, the man shuddered and whined out.

They had to finish. Quickly.

So Hyunjin just started stroking him. Fast. 

He squeezed hard when he got up around the tip and then loosened it as he pumped the length of the shaft. Seungmin was wriggling too much. Whining too much. Hyunjin gripped the geek’s waist with his sweaty right hand to hold him still. To keep him from slumping further against the bookshelf and sending the damn thing toppling. 

God. Seungmin sounded so good. Panting. Gasping. Letting out these toe-curling whimpers that put all of Jisung’s hentai bitches to shame.

Hyunjin had almost forgotten about his own pleasure. That’s how caught up in Seungmin’s little noises he’d been. He repositioned his feet for better balance and more forcefully bucked his hips forward, grinding experimentally before finding the right angle to twist his hips and get good pressure. 

If he squeezed his eyes shut and imagined it, he could pretend he was fucking Seungmin good, the geek tight and hot around him. 

It was good like this. It was  _ fun _ like this. No grace. No skill. No trying to impress.

Just choked-off gasping, fumbling fingers and jerky hips. 

There was no elegance to it. Just twisting and thrusting and grinding like animals in the wild.

Seungmin threw his head back and pushed and turned and twisted until Hyunjin got the message, raised his head and pressed their temples together. 

Seungmin didn’t have to say anything. He probably couldn’t find the words if he tried.

He stiffened. He threw his hips forward, knocking into the bookshelf with enough force to send it rocking. To send a few books tumbling. He sucked in a deep, choppy breath.

Hyunjin felt his fingers go sticky as Seungmin came in his fist. His cum was warm at first. Almost hot. But even as Hyunjin stroked the geek through it, unrelenting and fast, and  _ kept _ jerking him off even as Seungmin squirmed in his grip, Hyunjin felt Seungmin’s cum cool between his fingers and across his sticky palm. 

It was such a nice sensation. Like working putty in his hands. 

The feeling of it was enough to snap him right up to the edge and send him toppling over. He barely managed to get up on his toes and thrust against Seungmin’s ass one more time before he was cumming. Spilling in his underwear. Staining the front of his gray sweatpants. His orgasm was a rush. A carbonated zing through his system. He came against the curve of Seungmin’s ass, wave after wave until he slumped forward against Seungmin’s arched back.

  
  
  


**Step 4: Leave Geek Hanging**

They stayed like that until Hyunjin felt Seungmin’s dick shrink in his hand.

Hyunjin let go of it finger by sticky finger and pulled his hand free of the rather comfortable warmth of Seungmin’s underwear. 

His fingers stuck together from the rapidly cooling cum and when he peeled them apart, delightful little strings of it threatened to drip to the floor. He didn’t have a handkerchief or anything and he doubted a place like this had a public bathroom. Hyunjin couldn’t think of any other place to put his messy fingers except in his mouth. 

With his right hand, he pulled his mask down beneath his chin and then got to work cleaning off the fingers and palm of his left hand.

At the wet noise in the air, Seungmin slowly turned around to look at him. Beneath the magnification of his glasses, Seungmin still looked dazed, but he eagerly watched the movement of Hyunjin’s pink tongue as he dragged it through the white between his fingers.

Seungmin even  _ tasted _ geeky. Sharp and tangy like he ate nothing healthy.

Hyunjin hungrily lapped at the taste.

Seungmin almost didn’t blink as he watched. As he palmed himself through the front of his jeans as if he only needed a couple more moments before he was ready for more.

Hyunjin had just started sucking cum off of his thumb when post-nut clarity hit him. 

He looked Seungmin up and down, coming face to face with the reality that they’d be sitting at adjacent lab tables around this exact time tomorrow afternoon. Was it too late to drop classes? It wasn’t  _ that _ far into the semester. Was it?

Seungmin leaned forward, mouth half-open as he caught his breath. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand across Hyunjin’s crotch. Light, quick, like he was wiping off lint. But the contact was still electric. Hyunjin hadn’t gone completely soft yet and the touch made a jolt run up his spine. Made him look down and finally notice the conspicuous dark spot across the front of his sweats.

Hyunjin looked up. Made eye contact with Seungmin.

“I gotta get to campus,” Hyunjin lied. His night class didn’t start until six but Seungmin didn’t need to know that.

“You sure you don’t wanna skip?” Seungmin waved a hand towards the curtained-off section at the back of the store. “We can go in the back.”

Hyunjin was  _ still _ horny. It was such a  _ good _ idea. But… “I’m fine.”

Seungmin’s hand stilled where he’d been rubbing his dick through his jeans. His eyes went wide as if he fully expected that they’d get worked up and go at it again. As if he was genuinely surprised Hyunjin was leaving so soon. But, ever the geek, the pursuit of education easily became his top priority. He dropped his hand from his crotch. “What do you say about my offer? Want to study up before the next quiz?”

Shit. They had a quiz? Hyunjin pulled his mask back up over his face. More to hide his cum-sticky lips than anything else. “I’ll think about it,” he said over his shoulder, already halfway down the aisle. When he swallowed, Seungmin’s cum burned a little on the way down. Thick and viscous like it was going to choke him up.

Hyunjin knew he was doomed.


End file.
